


¤ Kiss ¤ Bang ¤ Kill ¤ {Haikyuu×Reader}

by MultifariousFandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu x Reader, Kiss Bang Kill, haikyuu nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifariousFandoms/pseuds/MultifariousFandoms
Summary: We all believed it was a game.  We all had fun; until it wasn't just a game.  It was now the game of life, where every volleyball club in Japan actually took part in this hunt for thrill.  Where we all met, discussed, and acted on our three choices.  I was just happy to be a part of the most notorious, strong, and daring school in the country.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of its characters.  All credit respectfully goes to Haruichi Furudate.A/N:  This story is completely original.  I have not copied or taken any ideas, characters or thoughts from somebody else.  My work is not to be copied in any way, shape or form.  Thank you.
Relationships: Haikyuu/Reader, Shiratorizawa/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. ¤ one ¤

WE HAD FUN.

IT WAS ALL JUST A GAME.

¤ one ¤

|  
<>  
☆

I brought it up at a college house party, thinking nothing of what it could become. I had given honest, brutal answers in which I would recieve moans, groans, and cheers. One thing I found though was that almost every guy in the circle-all from my school-would pick me to bang.

Nobody chose to kill me, and a few admitted that they'd rather kiss me and bang some other girl simply because they knew them better. It was only after the petty little game was over that I noticed this though.

"Hey Bunny, do you wanna come over?" Satori uses my nickname as we walk with our volleyball team. "Yeah sure," I focus on my phone, looking at the latest Capturegram posts. "You guys sure do hang out a lot," Eita points out. Satori looks at me briefly before turning back to Eita to respond to his notion. 

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with that?" Satori questions Eita. "No, just making an interesting observation," he shrugs his shoulders trying to avoid an argument. Satori suddenly grasps me in his hold, keeping my torso flush against his. "Satori, what are you doing?" I whisper as everybody keeps walking.

"Everybody is getting jealous. Can I carry you?" he asks me. Normally I'd be the one whining for him to carry me. "You'll just get tired. You had an intense volleyball practice today anyway," I say hoping to get him off board of this idea. He looks at me with his eyes squinted and his lips in a firm line. He swiftly grabs my face in his hand and presses his lips against mine.

I make a noise in surprise which causes the rest of the team to look back at us. Satori glances at them from the corner of his eye, knowing that he has their attention now. He slithers an arm around my lower back pulling me impossibly closer against him. He uses his left hand to tilt my head to deepen the kiss. Surprising everyone further, he moves his hand down to squeeze my ass and I gasp against his mouth.

Satori pushes his tongue into my mouth, pulling out my own before sucking on it. "Hey, Tendou-" Reon starts but stops when Satori gives him a deadly glare. Satori refocuses his attention on me, now swirling his tongue around mine in our open-mouthed kiss. He pulls away leaving a strand of glistening saliva to connect our mouths. "What was that for?" I ask him lowly with a blazing blush across my cheeks.

"Just giving our teammates a sample of what we do when you hang out with me," he grins devilishly. "Are you two dating?" Kenjiro questions us with a slight blush adorning his cheeks. "No, we're not," I sigh, walking away from the horny teenage redhead. "Y/N-chan doesn't like relationships~" Satori coos.

"Th-then why did you two kiss?" Tsutomu stutters with the worst blush out of all of us. It's adorable how the first year is so innocent. "Because it's fun," I throw over my shoulder as I strut past him. "I guess you discover new things every day," Taichi mutters just loud enough for the rest of us to hear. "If ya'll want a taste don't hesitate to call or text me," I shout as I walk ahead of them. 

We all split our separate, needed ways to get home. Except for Satori, Wakatoshi, and me who all live within a few blocks of each other. "Wanna join us Wakatoshi-kun?" Satori queries the strong, left-handed ace. "I have more important things to do," he says monotonously. "Come on! It'll be a blast, I'm sure of it," Satori continues to push the idea onto his teammate. 

"I don't mind Kato," I say to him, using his nickname in hopes of getting leverage on him. He looks at me stoicly for a moment. "Fine," he complies. Satori and I share a glance and smirk in victory. "We're gonna have so much fun," Satori sings and starts swaying his body back and forth.


	2. ¤ two ¤

WE HAD FUN.

IT WAS ALL JUST A GAME.

¤ two ¤

|  
<>  
☆

"Hey, Kato- mmff!" I get cut off by the ace of Shiratorizawa. He glances suggestively into my eyes and I don't bother to protest any further. Satori went to use the bathroom and without warning Kato decided to pounce on me. There's a lot of unexpected things that I thought Wakatoshi was never capable of and this one certainly crossed my mind in those terms. It's almost refreshing to see this side of him.

"Did you guys miss- Oh," Satori bursts through the door to see Kato pinning my hands and body to the floor with his own as his tongue swirls with mine. Satori slowly and seemingly unwillingly gathers a blush on his face while his jaw does nothing but hang limply. Kato suddenly grinds his lower half into me and I moan into our kiss.

"Lemme get some of that," Satori suddenly changes his demeanor and walks closer to us. My eyes widen in surprise. Kato removes his lips from my own and focuses on marking my neck. I moan as he sucks on my collar bone. "Wakatoshi-kun can you pick Y/N up? I want her ass," Satori asks. Without even a glance at Satori Kato picks my body up so that both men are sandwiching me. 

I can only accept the pleasure as they give it to me; not mustering up the strength to make them think about what they're going to do to me. Satori starts to take off my shirt, dragging his fingers against my burning skin as he does so. "You're body is so adorable Y/N-chan. But it makes me sad that I can't call it just mine any more," he compliments but also whines. "Y-you're the one who invited Kato- Ahh!" I shout as Wakatoshi unclips my bra in one swift movement, pulling a nipple into his mouth.

Satori takes note of my sensitivity and moves his hand to play with my briefly neglected breast. "Does this feel good?" Satori whispers into my ear as he rolls the bud between his thumb and forefinger. "Yesss," I sigh. Satori takes his turn at nibbling on my neck. Kato leaves my breast-which Satori immediately grasps hold of-and moves to my practice shorts. 

Dipping his fingers in between my skin and the stretchy material, he yanks them off, putting my flexibility to the test as he folds me in half on his lap. Discarding my shorts, he eyes my splotched panties, seemingly mesmerized. "You're so wet already," he mutters. "Don't just st-stare," I flush redder. "I can take them off then?" he asks. As much as I'd like to think Kato is experienced, in some aspects he's totally clueless.

"Yes, please," I ask kindly. He also yanks my underwear off, completely exposing my form. Without warning he shoves his middle and ring finger in my drenched womanhood. There's a shiver-racking squelch as he pushes in and out of me swiftly. "Hahhhh, faster," I whine desperately. His thick eyebrows raise as he observes my reactions to different angles and motions.

Satori steps away for a bit, rummaging around in his bag until he lets out an, "Ah ha!" He trots back over to Kato roughly pleasuring my greedy pussy. "Ahh, Kato I'm cumminggg," I breathe out rigidly. "Are you ready Y/N-chan?" Satori asks me. My eyebrows furrow, trying to focus on him as Kato's fingers thrust into me harder. "I brought lube," he grins wickedly. 

I can feel myself cum on Wakatoshi fingers. A delightful sigh escapes my mouth as Satori gets back behind me. I can feel what I assume is the lube being applied to my asshole and Satori's chest against my back. "You sure you can take it Y/N-chan?" he whispers into my ear. I nod weakly, looking back to Wakatoshi. He's already pulled his erection out of his shorts, pumping it a few times. "You sure you can take both of us?" he questions this time.

The next morning~

I shift in my bed, feeling somewhat confined. My eyes flutter open to see Kato's sleeping face. Suddenly Satori snuggles into my back, groaning slightly. I smile happily, knowing that they hadn't just came to have sex and then ditch as soon as they could. I check my clock to see that it's just after noon. Thank goodness it was the weekend, because after last night I'm as sore as an individual with arthritis.

My phone buzzes softly on my bedside table and I reach over Kato to grab it. I open the bright screen to see a text from Taichi. 

Fluffy Bunny  
Hey, I got invited to a party  
by a college friend. He told   
me to bring whoever I   
wanted. Wanna come?

Sexy Fantasy  
Sure, I'll ask Satori and Kato   
too

Fluffy Bunny  
Alright

"Do you guys wanna go to a party tonight?" I ask the now half-alseep third years. "A party sounds fun," Satori grins. "Who invited you?" Kato asks. "Taichi did. He said it's a college friend's party," I yawn. "Sure," Kato replies while also snuggling up closer to me.

Sexy Fantasy  
We'll be there. What time?

Fluffy Bunny  
Alright, most of the team   
will be there too

Sexy Fantasy  
Looking forward to it :D

A/N: Hehe, I'm lovin it. I hope y'all are enjoying this story as much as I am XD. I'm sorry for all ya horny biscuits who wanted a full on lemon, ya get a lime instead. Please follow me if you don't already 🥺.


	3. ¤ three ¤

WE HAD FUN.

IT WAS ALL JUST A GAME.

¤ three ¤

|  
<>  
☆

"Kato, I hate to break it to you, but just because we had sex doesn't mean you need to cling to me," I whisper to him as he hugs me from behind. He stays quiet but doesn't loosen his grip at all. I sigh, continuing to stir the scrambled eggs I'm making for the three of us.

"You're so possessive Wakatoshi-kun," Satori points out the obvious. He just got out of the shower and is grabbing the orange juice from the fridge. I notice that he's only wearing his boxers and it makes my eyes linger on his form just a little longer than necessary.

"Like what ya see Y/N-chan~" Satori coos. I blush, averting my gaze. Wakatoshi's grip tightens on me a bit, holding my sides more firmly. "Stop staring at him," Kato growls into my ear. I yelp when he grinds against my back side firmly. "Wakatoshi-kun, stop teasing Y/N-chan. You're making me jealous," Satori has a dangerous glint in his eye as he glares at Kato.

"Boys, not right now, I'm too tired," I complain. After their challenging gazes towards each other I could tell what the events following that would be. Another round or three and I was already sore enough from last night. "You're so mean Y/N-chan," Satori says as he rests against the counter beside Kato and me.

"Not mean, just sore. You guys are fudging beasts. Low key scary," I shake my head. "Not beasts, just horny," Satori retorts while wagging his finger back and forth. "Maybe we're both," Kato mutters. "There, the perfect solution. A combination," I say sarcastically. "Are you being serious?" Kato genuinely asks me. I give him a questioning look and then he understands.

I scrape the eggs into mixed proportions on each of our plates, giving them more while I want less. "Thank you for the food!" Satori cheers, heading to the couch with his meal. "Thank you," Kato also says but way less enthusiastic as per usual. We all enjoy the rest of our afternoon before they leave to get ready for the party. I close the door behind them, sliding down and against it. A heavy sigh is all that leaves my mouth.

Later that evening~

"Where are you Y/N-chan?" Satori whines through the phone. "On the bus. The house is farther from mine than any of y'all's," I reply. "How much longer?" he whines again. "Ten minutes I think. Don't worry I'm on my way," I shake my head while smiling. His needy personality has grown on me. It's also something I've found endearing, but at the same time it can get annoying.

"I always worry," Satori sighs. "I'll be there in the bit. You can let the rest of the team know if ya want," I shrug even though he can't see me. "Nobody else has asked yet. I don't think they care," I can hear his pout through the phone. "Or they're too anxious to actually call me and ask," I reason. "Whatever. They're all a bunch of stone-cold-hearted meat heads," Satori insults them.

"What did you just call us!?" I hear Eita's voice over the line. "Oh it's my stop I'll see ya in a bit Satori!" I rush my words. "Y/N! Don't leave me-" his voice is cut off as I press the end call button. The bus halts to a stop and I stand, quickly walking down the steps and beyond the folding door. "Have a good evening," the bus driver calls out and I wave with a smile in response.

I walk down the sidewalk, constantly checking my phone to follow the directions to the house. And before I see it, I can hear it. Or more specifically the loud music it's blasting. The house is nothing overly excessive and has at least a couple acres on it. I bet that's why people haven't complained about the noise yet. I put my phone away, walking up to the door.

There's a few people lingering by the entrance who nod at me as I walk in. As soon as I pass the threshold, the smell of weed and hard alcohol burn my nose. It's not an unpleasant burn, more familiar than anything. "Y/N-chan! Save meeee," Satori runs towards me, hiding behind me as he grips me closely. "Satori, you ass hat! Where are you!?" I can just barely hear Eita's voice over the music thrumming.

"Satori, you're high," I point out, noticing the stench of weed reeking off of him. "I just wanted to let loose," he says slowly. "Mhm, and what if the po-po show up?" I ask him. "I'll run faster than all of them!" he giggles stupidly. "That's very bad Tori, you'll get time for that," I scold him. "Not if you're there with me~" he sings out. "I won't even come to visit you," I tease with a smirk.

"What!? You wouldn't dare!" he seethes, flipping my body around to face him. "I would," I shrug my shoulders. I challenge his glare with a playful aura, knowing I'm pinching a soft spot. "Maybe I ought to teach you a lesson later," he growls, wrapping his slender fingers around my throat, and lightly squeezing. "Satori there you are you- Oh, hi Y/N," Eita pauses his sentence for Satori to greet me.

"Hello Eita," I spin around and give him a large grin. "Do you mind if I borrow Tendou?" he grins but there's a thick amount of venom laticed into his voice. "Go ahead, the party's just gotten started," I move out of the way so Eita can grab Satori. Satori bolts without another word and Eita just stomps after him. This party is already going splendid.


End file.
